


He was Poetry in Motion

by rebelrie13



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mourning, Not A Happy Ending, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrie13/pseuds/rebelrie13
Summary: Todd trying to come to grips with Neil's suicide





	He was Poetry in Motion

I remember his hands running through my hair  
Soft lips against my cheek, neck  
Leaving little marks so he would always be with me  
I remember his smile  
And how god damn happy he was  
It was infectious  
He made me feel loved  
I have never been touched so gentle  
He said I was precious and I craved every fucking word  
I told him once that he was poetry in motion  
In the quirk of his lips  
That flash in his eyes before he kissed me for the first time

They blame the poetry  
Late nights around a fire  
Sharing secrets in the form of age old words  
It was ours and in those moments he was mine  
In every moment I am his  
From the moment I saw him  
From the moment I heard his voice  
To the moment that I breathe my last breath I will be his

He was my first in every way-  
The first to make me smile to myself after he walked away  
The first to hold my hand like it was something precious  
The first first to wipe my tears after a nightmare and wrap himself around me  
The first to kiss me  
The first to touch me  
The first boy to take my heart out of my chest so he could place it closer to his own

I loved him  
I will always fucking love him  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I will turn to say hello to him  
And he will never be there  
I will scream his name when another boy fucks me  
I will always remember every god damn thing about him  
That heartache will be the only thing reminding me that my heart is still beating

I will leave flowers on his grave every year  
On the day we met  
The cave where we sat together  
Where we found home in each other  
I will leave flower crowns of dandelions  
A flying desk set  
Every poem I write  
I will read it to him

Because all I am  
It is for him

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so much writing this


End file.
